Hoodies
by amintinat
Summary: "Tony's turn!" exclaimed Clint, handing over a carefully wrapped package.


A quick drabble based on this pic on tumblr by the lovely scone: post/28416869922/scones-art-i-have-to-stay-thank-you-again-to

* * *

"Tony's turn!" exclaimed Clint, handing over a carefully wrapped package.

The team had gathered in what Steve had dubbed "The Rec Room", sprawled across the sofas, to welcome back Clint and Natasha who had been away for a month on a mission with SHIELD. It had taken longer than they'd expected and had resulted in them missing the long-planned anniversary trip to the shawarma restaurant (Thor had managed a trip back from Asgard so, in Tony's eyes, they'd had no excuse) and, as an apology, they had bought the team some souvenirs (Bruce had gotten a small Hulk cuddly toy ("There are children out there using these to help them sleep, Bruce. Do you understand how stupidly adorable that is?"), while Thor had been presented with a miniaturised replication of Mjolnir ("An excellent gift my friends! I am most delighted!")).

Tony snatched the present out of Clint's hand (presents were _exciting_, damnit) and tore through the paper.

"Uh," he hesitated when he realised he had been given clothes and not some sort if Iron Man toy because if the _others_ were gettingtoys he wanted one too. And really, blue wasn't even his colour, anyone who'd known him for more than _ten seconds _knew _that_. Tony was suspicious. With a small huff, he sent the assassins a glare, twitching when he noticed the wicked grins on their faces. With more than a little trepidation he unfolded the clothing to find that he was holding a _Captain America_ _hoodie, _those _little fucks._

"What the fuck." he said.

"Steve, this one's yours." Natasha handed over a similarly shaped package to the super-soldier who, blushing deeply, opened his with a lot more care than Tony. Obviously, _obviously_ it was an _Iron Man hoodie._

"You little shits," Tony muttered, sending them the dirtiest glare he could muster, his cheeks stained red.

"_Thank_ you," Steve mumbled quietly, glancing over at Tony. The grins on Clint and Natasha's faces widened.

"Try them on," said Natasha, "we have to make sure they fit." Bruce let out a strangled sort of noise and bit his fist.

"You're banned from the labs, you filthy traitor." hissed Tony. "JARVIS, cut Banner's access to the labs."

"Of course, sir," JARVIS announced to the room.

"I'm not wearing this. _I'm not._"

Thor frowned and looked between everyone, obviously confused, "I do not understand. Do you not like your gift, Tony?"

Clint let out a low snort, Bruce hid behind a pillow, Natasha bit her lip and Tony glared at everyone. There was a very tense few seconds where no-one moved before Steve exhaled. Slowly, he pulled the jumper over his head. It fit very nicely.

"Oh," he murmured with a pleased smile, "It's very soft." He stroked lightly at one of the sleeves.

One by one, all the Avengers turned to look at Tony who was, in turn, staring at Steve, thoroughly betrayed. "_Steve, no."_ he whispered, knuckles turning white. That hoodie looked _fucking good_ on him and how was that _even fair?_

"Tony," Steve mumbled, "you're being _impolite_." Steve seemed to be attempting a glare but it descended very quickly into a look of desperation, eyes wide as he bit his lip.

"_For fuck's sake,"_ Tony whispered and viciously pulled it on. "Happy?" he asked, glancing around the room. Clint and Natasha were grinning, looking very proud of themselves and Thor was smiling, looking very proud of _him_.

Steve... Steve was gaping, face flushed, eyes fixed on Tony's chest. When Tony twitched involuntarily, Steve's gaze snapped up to his face and, after a moment, he grinned. "Very nice, Tony," he said, "You look very patriotic. And only a little spangly." The room burst into laughter.

Gritting his teeth, Tony stood and marched out of the room calling backwards, "Fuck you all. I'm ordering dinner. We're having Chinese." Bruce loudly sucked in a breath. "_Assholes." _

Once he was halfway down the corridor and out of sight, Tony glanced down at himself. With a slight smile, he stroked the little star on his chest and fingering at the sleeves. "Cool," he whispered, before setting off again.


End file.
